The ABCs of TaKame
by LanceSennin
Summary: 26 letters. 26 stories. Some are connected to each other, some are not. Involves Akame in an Easter Bunny costume, Yandere Akame, Tatsumi proposing to Akame, Leone setting them up together, and many more! Dedicated to the pairing that should have been canon. Rated T but might be M soon! Some elements can be either taken from the manga or the anime. Enjoy! :)
1. Alive

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga kill or any of its characters…**_

* * *

 _Thump. Thump._

" _You promised me! You promised me you won't die!"_

It was her voice. It was Akame's voice.

" _What?"_

The same Akame he had thought of as an enemy at first. The same girl he trained with, cooked food with, did missions with, and fought alongside with. Tatsumi spent the last few months with the assassin group Night Raid and if he had to be honest, it was most probably the saddest and happiest times of his life.

" _Everyone…"_

Tatsumi was inexperienced to losing the people he loved around him, but that all changed when he reached the capital, the time when he lost Sayo and Ieyasu and the time when he first encountered Night Raid.

His good-natured self was all over the place that time, as he stepped up against the said assassin group wielding nothing but a plain broadsword and backed up by the urn that the village leader had given him.

" _I… I don't regret it…"_

He fought against the infamous Akame of the Demon Sword _**Murasame**_ , and he miraculously survived against her, but that was thanks to Leone's intervention at the last moment. At that point, the tide was changed as Tatsumi turned on Aria and killed her in front of their eyes. Afterwards, he didn't know what to do anymore since his friends were dead and he was all alone… completely alone…

Boy, he had no idea what life had in store for him.

" _Night Raid… is my home…"_

He ended up joining Night Raid as a member, fighting against the corrupted Empire along with his newfound friends. During his days as an assassin, he had experienced many losses along the way, the result of them being put in a dark path and Tatsumi was forced to live with it.

Sheele, his big sister who was a complete airhead, dying in the line of duty against Seryu and her biological teigu Koro.

Bulat, his big brother whom he looked up to as a mentor that helped him train to become stronger and the one whom he inherited _**Incursio**_ from.

Chelsea, the girl who taught him to see through illusions and showed him the consequences of his optimistic personality.

Susanoo, the odd one in the group that he treated as a friend and a real person nonetheless, who was also the one that helped him train in preparation for this day.

Lubbock, the only other _straight_ male in Night Raid, the one who taught him how to set up traps and had a strong brotherly bond with, asking him for love advice whenever he needed it.

Mine, the girl whom he had the most complex relationship with but turned out to be in love with him at the end of her life; she was also the one who taught him about firearms and guns, something that he'll remember until his death.

 _Thump. Thump._

His death. Was he dead, though?

" _I feel so… cold…"_

As he witnessed almost all of his friends die one-by-one around him, it didn't cause him to give up, no. It gave him enough strength and drive to finally come to this day, where they would make the final charge against the Empire with the whole Revolutionary Army. With the remaining members of Night Raid by his side, it was the day of reckoning.

And it came to this.

 _Thump. Thump._

In the climax of the battle, Tatsumi faced off against the Emperor's teigu, the Empire's last line of defense, the _**Shikoutazer**_ and he ultimately prevailed through the use of a newly evolved _**Incursio**_. However, his work wouldn't be done there as he needed to make sure that the gigantic armor won't harm any civilians as it crashed to the ground.

Maybe he was too kind for his own good.

Thus, it led to this.

Leaning against the fallen _**Shikoutazer**_ , Tatsumi was on the verge of life and death as he breathed heavily, his vision blurring and his blood flowing all over.

" _Akame… will finish this for me…"_

Ah yes, Akame.

The girl who was screaming through her tears earlier in front of him, while he was in her arms.

The girl whom he spent the longest time with in Night Raid.

The girl that he eventually came to have feelings for all this time.

Yes, although it was ironic that he fell for the girl whom he thought was mocking him and not even seeing him as a comrade, but after the night where Sheele died, his opinion on her had changed greatly. He had grown to like her company, as well as her weird but lovable attitude when it comes to food. Plus, she was also a great teacher in his training and everything he learned from her was one of the reasons that he had stayed alive until this point. Tatsumi didn't know when he first started to feel something for his red-eyed comrade, but he knew that his feelings were genuine.

Even though Mine had expressed her feelings for him before she died, Akame was the only girl he had thought of all this time.

 _Thump… Thump…_

His heartbeat had begun to slow as he closed his eyes, feeling his life force weakening. Even so, he still had the strength to muster one last smile, an image of Akame appearing inside his mind.

" _Akame… I never got… to say it… but… I —"_

His eyes snapped open as that particular image of Akame led to one memory that happened not too long ago.

" _Tatsumi! Y-You promised me! You can't die on me now! I still… have many things to say to you… please… come back to me… I need you by my side!"_

Her crying face.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Crying. She was… crying.

" _I-I know it's too late now, but… I love you, Tatsumi… I always did…"_

His heart began to beat faster as he remembered Akame's words earlier, while the image of her teary face was locked inside his mind. Tatsumi immediately felt like he wasn't ready to die yet, as determination began to fill his whole self.

" _No… this is not the end…"_

 **(Tatsumi's Mindscape)**

Tatsumi was in the same leaning position as he looked up and saw the Tyrant in front of him, trying to intimidate him with its ferocious look. He didn't waver at all as he stood up and felt his determination to survive return, unwilling to break the promise he made to Akame and make her cry again.

The Tyrant roared as it charged towards him, but Tatsumi stood his ground and glared at the incoming danger beast.

"THIS IS NOT THE END!" he roared back in defiance before he felt his arms starting to bear scales as he shook his head furiously, with Akame being the only one in his thoughts right now, his sole drive to survive and live through this.

"I… STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!" he screamed out loud once again, feeling the Tyrant starting to fuse with him, which was surprisingly giving him back his strength.

"I… I won't let her cry! Not anymore! I have a promise that I want to keep!" Tatsumi fell to his knees and clutched his head, feeling the massive danger beast taking over him and his consciousness. He roared in pain as he struggled to fight against the Tyrant's control, slamming his fists to the ground.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU CONTROL ME!" he yelled out as he punched his own self through the stomach.

 **(Back in the Real World)**

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open once again as he felt a burst of energy flow through him, with smoke beginning to form around him. Although his body was totally shutting down earlier, he suddenly felt like he can take on an army of soldiers on his own right now. Once again, he could feel the Tyrant taking over his body, but he wouldn't let it.

Not this time.

"RRAAAAGGHHHH!" he screamed as _**Incursio**_ was beginning to evolve yet again, but not before a human hand had burst out of the armor's body. "I told you… that…" His voice could be heard as the armor seemingly stopped evolving for a second.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" From the human hand that just came out of the armor, Tatsumi sprang out of it and crashed to the ground, sweating as if he just came out of a furnace. Having no time to check on his well-being, the young man immediately crawled away from the armor and out of the smokescreen that it had created earlier.

Breathing heavily, Tatsumi glanced back to see if something was going to happen while he was finally out of the Tyrant's control, but he let out a huge sigh of relief when nothing occurred after a few moments.

He looked down and saw his wounds have already healed, yet if looked upon closely, there were scales on small areas of his body and he was still covered in blood. " _Don't tell me…"_ Feeling that there was nothing wrong with him, Tatsumi slowly stood up and he shocked even himself when he felt that he was fine.

" _ **Incursio**_ must have fused with me a bit and evolved…" he told himself as he saw a clear shard of glass on the wreck that _**Shikoutazer**_ had caused. Picking it up, Tatsumi looked at his own reflection and his eyes narrowed upon seeing streaks of white hair on his head, mixing with his brown locks and he noticed that one of his eyes had also turned red.

"Just as I thought…" he continued to breathe out, before he suddenly remembered something important. Flashing a look of determination, he started to scout the giant icicles in the area and followed the direction of where they were leading to.

"Anyway, I'll deal with this later! I have a promise to keep!" he exclaimed, sprinting back towards the battlefield to look for Akame.

* * *

 **(Same Time; In Another Part of the Capital)**

"Tell me… how did you counter _**Mahapadma**_?" Esdeath asked as _**Murasame's**_ poison started to spread throughout her body.

The battle was long and hard, but eventually, Akame ultimately came out as the victor after she had activated her Trump Card and outsmarted Esdeath by forcing her to stop time and taking advantage of it, that led to the red-eyed assassin slashing her across the chest to end the fight.

"That move was the same technique that ended Susanoo's life. I was waiting for you to use it." Akame replied, lowering her teigu. By now, the poison had already reached Esdeath's heart and only her willpower was managing to keep her alive.

"So it was all part of your plan…"

"You were blinded by your lust for blood, and I cut through your ideal of hunting." Akame continued, coldly staring at Esdeath. While the black marks on the general's body spread further, the ones on Akame slowly faded away, leaving her with faint red marks on her skin. "Target eliminated." Before she knew it, she had to support her balance using her teigu, as the red marks on her body began to pain her.

"You're an interesting one…" Esdeath said, who was somehow still standing. Akame ignored the pain she was feeling and held _**Murasame**_ tightly, ready to continue fighting if the situation calls for it. "Tell me… where does such strength come from?"

She was quiet for the next few seconds, before finally speaking up once again. "All the lives for which I am responsible… they are what gave me strength."

"You plan to continue being dragged down by others' souls?" Esdeath asked calmly, as if the poison wasn't affecting her in any way at all.

Akame lowered her head as she got reminded of a grim memory just earlier. The image of Tatsumi dying in her arms made her want to tear up and sob again, but she recomposed herself this time, allowing her to answer Esdeath's question.

"No…" Akame muttered, as she remembered Tatsumi's smile in her mind. "I draw strength from another one… his smile is what keeps me moving forward… but he is gone now, and the only I can do now is to honor him by fulfilling what he wished for in the first place… to bring the Empire to its end."

Akame was formerly known as an emotionless killing machine up until now. When she first met Tatsumi, she didn't bother to think of him as a comrade, as she was convinced that he would die eventually. Losing someone close to you was painful, and Akame experienced this familiar feeling way too much starting from when she was a child.

She didn't want to grieve again.

But he survived… he survived and before she knew it, she became attached to him.

And then during that one night, after Sheele had died, Tatsumi promised her that he wouldn't die. That together with their friends, they would free the country from the Empire's corruption.

That was the first time that someone had spoken to her like that. Not only that, it was also the first time that one of her assassin comrades promised her not to die. None of them made such a promise before because there was uncertainty if they could keep it or not, the risk was too high.

But not Tatsumi.

He promised her with fire in his eyes, as he had faith in their actions. He believed in himself and in their cause, and he fought at his hardest so that he wouldn't die.

And from that moment onward, Akame trusted him. On top of that, she trusted him completely, relied on him, leaned on him for support… and started to love him. At first, she tried to deny what she felt, since feelings were only a bother in their assassin work.

And, she noticed that in the whole of Night Raid, she wasn't the only one to have feelings for Tatsumi. Mine apparently liked him although she didn't show it, and Chelsea also had somewhat of a small crush on him before her apparent death.

Akame told herself multiple times that Tatsumi would be better off with cheerful girls like them, or maybe even Leone because she was only a tool, a weapon made to kill people. She wasn't the kind of girl that Tatsumi would want by his side.

But Chelsea and Mine died, joining Sheele, Bulat, Lubbock, and Susanoo in the afterlife. Only Leone, Najenda, Tatsumi and herself remained.

Until now.

" _I-I know it's too late now, but… I love you, Tatsumi… I always did…"_

Remembering the words she said to him earlier, it was killing her on the inside on why she didn't confess sooner. Confessing and getting rejected was something that would hurt, yes…

But she never thought that the feeling of the one you love dying without even getting the chance to confess what she felt was something that hurt far greater than rejection.

It was emptiness.

"You wouldn't understand, Esdeath." Akame continued, tightly clenching her fists as she steeled herself not to cry, although the horrible image of the boy he loved dying in front of her was killing her on the inside.

"Yes, I don't really understand." Esdeath answered, suddenly starting to wriggle in pain, reaching the limit of how much she can resist _**Murasame's**_ poison. "But a loss is still a loss…"

The sound of another voice then took both girl's attentions like a thief in the night.

"Akame."

Esdeath and Akame's eyes widened as they saw Tatsumi, in the flesh, just standing a few meters away from them. He looked completely fine, with only a few blood splatters on his clothes, although his hair was considerably different with the white streaks all over his head. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him, and he was just there, in front of the two.

"TATSUMI?!" both girls exclaimed in shock.

"I'm here, Akame." he said, turning his attention solely towards Akame, smiling as tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm alive."

"T-Tatsumi…" Their eyes met and in an instant, the raven-haired girl forgot about the pain she was supposed to be in right now. Akame could be quite certain that she was dreaming right now, because this was too good to be true. Tears had already formed in her eyes at the sight of his smile, as if it had been a thousand years ever since the last time she saw him like that.

"It's me… I'm here." Tatsumi reassured, nodding as he began to walk towards Akame. This was it. No more hiding, because he was going to finally tell her what he felt. Hell, it took him a lot to get away from the Tyrant for this, but it was worth it.

Until a certain general would decide to rain on the parade.

"Tatsumi… y-you're alive… you're really alive…" she called out, beginning to walk towards him. Happiness began to fill Esdeath's face as she felt a powerful urge to continue living. However, that particular happiness was shattered as soon as Tatsumi walked past her, completely ignoring her presence as if she wasn't there, and it could only mean one thing.

Rejection.

Esdeath quickly felt the pain getting to her once again as she glanced at Tatsumi heading towards Akame, and she could only smirk, even in defeat while she slowly got encased in ice.

" _I get it now… she was talking about Tatsumi all along… I never expected her to love him as well, but it's a shame. I would've been honored to have fought her for Tatsumi's love… nevertheless, well done Akame. You have… truly beaten me."_ she thought, as the ice fully encased her body inside it.

The ice shattered into a million pieces, and the feared General Esdeath was no more.

* * *

"Tatsumi… TATSUMI!" Akame exclaimed through her tears, unable to take it anymore as she rushed towards the brunette, latching herself completely on him. "I thought you died!"

"I thought so too…" he replied, steeling himself so that they wouldn't fall due to being out of balance. "But I'm here now… it's a long story, but I'm here and that's what matters…"

"You idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!" she cried, weakly slamming her fists into his chest as she sobbed, and Tatsumi started to openly weep for making Akame feel like this. She wasn't normally like this, but the fact that she saw him die before her eyes and _then_ come back to life in front of her was a different story.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for making you feel like this…" he muttered, resting his chin on top of her head as rubbed her back, doing his best to comfort her.

"I was… so worried…" her voice broke after her words, simply due to her tears as she continued to cry her sorrows out into his chest. Meanwhile, Tatsumi had to stop himself for a little while longer, because this wasn't the right time to confess. He'd wait until she had fully calmed down before he'll say anything.

The next few moments were spent by Tatsumi and Akame doing nothing but holding on to each other in comfort, before the girl finally pulled away with a weak smile on her face as she wiped her tears away. "I'm glad you're alive, Tatsumi… we did it."

"Yeah… we did… and I also kept my promise…" he said, sending her a thumbs-up as he grinned. "We finally beat the Empire and from now on, this country won't be ruled by a corrupt government…"

Unfortunately for him, Akame wasn't listening to anything that he just said because she just remembered something. Her head lowered to hide her embarrassment away from Tatsumi.

She still had to confess what she felt for him.

" _But… w-what if —"_ she tried to reason out, her face blushing bright red, bringing up the fact that Tatsumi might not want to be with her.

" _NO!"_ she mentally slapped herself.

Tatsumi already died without her confessing, and it broke her heart but she had to keep on going and finish Night Raid's mission. But now he was here, she had to confess right now, or else she might regret it for the rest of her life. She can't possibly take the pain of losing the one she loved again, and seeing him alive in front of her was already a goddamn miracle.

It's highly unlikely it would happen again.

Regaining her confidence, Akame held her fist close to her chest as she looked at the young man that she had feelings for. "Tatsumi… I… I want to tell you —" she was cut off from her words when the man in front of her suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, shocking Akame to the core with his action.

Tatsumi gently grabbed Akame's shoulders as he closed his eyes, savoring this moment while she was helpless under his control. He kissed her passionately as he poured in all of his love into one simple action, finding her taste of her lips to be sweet like strawberries, something that he liked very much. The whole kiss lasted for nothing more than five seconds as he pulled away just as Akame was about to give in and kiss him back. Fireworks exploded inside Tatsumi's head as his inner self did somersaults and backflips, finally being able to do what he wanted to do for so long.

Meanwhile, Akame had opened her eyes and looked at him in shock, unable to say anything as she was just staring at him as if she had been frozen by Esdeath's ice.

"I love you too, Akame…" he said, and Akame's eyes widened. "I… I heard you earlier when you were crying in front of me… w-when you thought I was dead… I'm sorry that I took so long… but I'm here now…" he continued, grabbing the sides of Akame's face with his hands.

"Tatsumi…" she breathed out, her mouth slowly falling open as she slowly felt happiness starting to fill her.

"C-Can you forgive me for —!" he was immediately cut off from his words when Akame tackled him to the ground and began to kiss him passionately, just as he did to her earlier. Tatsumi's eyes widened as he saw the red-eyed assassin on top of him, kissing him on the lips and never would he have thought that she'll do something like this.

He knew Akame was straightforward and direct with what she wanted to show, but he never expected her to do this kind of thing.

But, he wasn't going to complain about it.

Taking it as a good sign, Tatsumi closed his eyes and began to kiss her back, their tongues meeting and dancing to the rhythm as he wrapped his arms around her back to keep her close. Akame moaned into his mouth and her legs were on either side of the young man. The two assassins didn't even care that they were still in the ruin left by the chaotic battle that just happened, as they were too lost in their personal world.

Finally, after a few minutes, Akame pulled away with tears in her eyes, smiling at Tatsumi below her. This time, it wasn't tears of sorrow or anguish, but rather tears of joy. She was finally happy after all the sadness and grief she had felt when she thought that Tatsumi was dead.

As soon as he felt her separate from his lips, Tatsumi smiled back as he stared into her eyes, before Akame grabbed his face and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry as well… I'm a fool for not confessing my feelings to you sooner, Tatsumi…" she said through her tears, flashing the most genuine smile she could muster up, nothing but happiness and satisfaction in her heart right now as she temporarily forgot about everything around her at the moment except for the boy under her.

"I guess we're both idiots then…" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her down in a tight hug. "We've been blind to each other's feelings all along… I can't be any more grateful that I'm alive right now just so I could tell you that I love you too…"

Akame pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, sniffling slightly. "Don't ever leave me again, Tatsumi… please…" she pleaded through her tears.

"I won't… I promise." he replied simply, planting a kiss on her forehead as he sniffled as well.

"You better not break this one…" she giggled, leaning down to kiss him again.

"As long as I'm with you, I feel alive…" he replied, pulling Akame down for another kiss.

* * *

 _ **How bout that? Hahahahaha! Requirements for next chapter: 25 REVIEWS (Not kidding around)**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a goddamn review. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

 _ **If you want to catch up with me and your other favorite writers, join our Discord server:**_

[discord . gg / uDxVym8]

 _ **To those who want to join our Akame ga kill server…**_

[discord. gg / VX6sVkq]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	2. Broken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga kill or any of its characters…**_

* * *

" _Give me a break… why did I have to wake up at this time of night?"_

Tatsumi walked through the base's quiet hallways in the dead of night, putting his white jacket on as he stopped by a window to glance outside at the falling snow. The weather was cold tonight, fitting the atmosphere and the mood of the place because recent events. Tatsumi leaned in closer against the window and watched the droplets of snow fall into the ground, with an image of Bulat in his mind.

" _Aniki…"_

Night Raid had just lost another one of its assassins today, and to make matters worse, they were still not fully over the death of Sheele that happened not too long ago. Bulat was one of Night Raid's strongest members, and his death had genuinely hurt the hearts of the other members, like what happened with Sheele.

But it was Tatsumi who, most likely, took it the worst.

Staring down at _**Incursio's**_ key that he held in his right hand, he made his way to the kitchen, albeit in slow strides since he was currently deep in thought.

" _First Sheele… now Aniki?"_

During his early days in Night Raid, all of Night Raid's members stepped up to train him in their different specializations, but it was probably Bulat who had the most impact to his tremendous change. Sure, there was Akame to teach him how to be faster, Leone with hand-to-hand combat, and Mine with firearms, but it was his training with Bulat that helped him the most.

Too bad he wouldn't be able to train with him anymore.

Tatsumi had just gone from a mission to the Dragon Ship in the Grand Canal, to eliminate General Esdeath's feared "Three Beasts", where Bulat had met his untimely demise while facing off against his former superior, Liver. Sustaining wounds that needed the treatment of a doctor, he fell in battle while Tatsumi had finished the mission for him. Entrusting his teigu _**Incursio**_ to Tatsumi, he died with a smile on his face.

" _I promise you, Akame! I won't die and I will never make you mourn me!"_

He eventually found himself wandering into the kitchen, feeling the urge to satisfy his thirst. His mind then recalled a memory as he entered the place, a memory that involved him and a certain red-eyed assassin when Sheele died. Heh, if he had to be honest, this was like dejá vu because of how similar the two situations were to each other, as well as the fact that it was a cold, snowy night when that memory resurfaced like what was happening right now.

" _This is not a good dejá vu, then…"_

He had never expected it, but it happened again.

The only difference is, Akame wasn't here.

" _We're going to get rid of this Empire once and for all! And you won't have to cry anymore!"_

Getting a glass and a pitcher of water, he began to pour himself a cold drink. While he was doing so, he thought about the promise he made to Akame… the one where he promised her that he wouldn't die, that they would free the country from all the corruption, and that nobody else would have to die between all of them.

Life's unfair at times, then.

Not wanting to stand until he would be finished with his glass, he turned around to face the table and take a seat, only to come face-to-face with the only other individual in the room, Akame.

"W-What the…" Tatsumi tried to say, wondering how the girl managed to stay unnoticed as she walked inside the kitchen earlier. However, he shook that particular thought of and simply chuckled, drawing the possibility that she might have been here even before him, and he just ignored her presence because there was too much clouding his thoughts at the moment.

It was either that or Akame was just too good in masking her presence.

"Good evening, Tatsumi." Akame said in her normal monotone voice, and the girl was dressed in her pink-patterned pajamas. _**Murasame**_ was lying on the table just beside her while she was quietly munching on a large Evil Bird drumstick… perhaps as a midnight snack, maybe?

"Evening, Akame… uh, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he sat on the opposite side of the table across her, bringing his glass of water along with him.

"I got hungry, so I went here to eat." she said without any hesitation, continuing to chew on her meat as she stared into his emerald eyes.

He laughed softly as he continued to drink from his glass, as if Akame's personality when it comes to food was the treatment for the sad thoughts that he was having earlier. He had always found her overall self to be weird, but he never thought that it could also be heartwarming. It was like the fact of just having her around, he'd be able to feel calm and collected like she does.

Yes, this was perfect way to get his mind off of Bulat for the time being.

The two sat there for the next few minutes in silence, and Tatsumi took his time in drinking water not because he didn't want to go back to sleep, but because he had thought of the promise he made to Akame once again. He felt ashamed to be in her presence, simply because he had failed in preventing another one of their friends from dying, especially when the wounds left by Sheele's passing was still fresh.

She probably hated him now, and she wouldn't even want to listen to him anymore.

And it caused him to switch his thoughts back to Bulat once again, filling his mind with the memory of what happened during their mission. Maybe he was too reckless for his own good… maybe his optimism had become too much…

Then, the moment he had finished quenching his thirst, Tatsumi stood up from the table, unknowingly catching Akame's attention as he proceeded to wash the cup that he just used. He kept his attention focused on himself, taking a deep breath to recompose himself.

He stole a glance at the red-eyed assassin at the table, before he shook his head slightly. He didn't need to get Akame involved in his problems.

After he finished washing the cup he had just used, he set it back in the dish rack and proceeded to make his way out of the kitchen, but not before turning to look at Akame to at least let her know that he was heading off. "Well good night, Akame… I guess I'll be heading back to my room and get back to sleep…" he said, continuing to make his way out of there.

But before he could truly leave the kitchen, he suddenly felt someone grabbing his hand and held him back.

Tatsumi turned his head back to see Akame in front of him with a concerned look. "Can you stay for a bit? I have a few more grilled drumsticks if you want." she said quietly, staring into his eyes.

He didn't know why Akame would ask him to stay and offer him food knowing her personality, but he found it comforting nonetheless, which deeply contrasted the depressing thoughts that he was having before. From how he knew Akame, she was an introvert who'd mostly keep her real feelings to herself but she was also caring and kind to her friends, and that included Tatsumi.

He wasn't in the mood to talk with anybody right now, but he also didn't have the courage to flat-out say "No" to Akame, so he nodded and gave in, following her to the dinner table as he took a seat again. This time, he was sitting just beside her instead of way across the table, as Akame gave him a fresh Evil Bird drumstick.

"Thanks…" he said genuinely out of gratitude, both of which were because of her sharing her food with him and because of the sense of comfort that she was, maybe unknowingly, showing to him right now.

Just by one simple action that she had done, he was already on the road to recovery.

The minutes passed again, and Tatsumi did nothing but take very slow bites of his food, as his rested on his hand while his elbow was propped up on the table. He was plainly staring ahead of him, as he looked like his mind was focusing on something else instead of the drumstick in his hand. The thoughts about Bulat's death were coming back and as a result, he lowered his head slightly as he was about to shed tears.

But just in the nick of time, Akame finished eating the Evil Bird meat in her hand and turned to face him with a solemn look.

"Are you alright, Tatsumi? You look completely different compared to your normal self for the whole day." Akame enquired, staring at the young man in front of her.

Was it really that obvious to her? If Akame can figure out what was wrong with him, does that mean the other members can find out too? Tatsumi still felt that she was upset with him, so he had to deny the intention of telling her about his problems, as much as he wanted to open up and let his emotions out.

"Nothing's wrong." Tatsumi replied, removing his elbow and head from the table as he faced her, before lowering his gaze as he looked down on the ground.

"Don't lie to me, Tatsumi. I've seen your normal face and the face you make when you have a problem… and for this day, I'd say it's the latter." Akame pointed out bluntly.

"What are you talking about? I was just thinking about —" he cut himself from his words, realizing that he was about to give himself away, but it was too late.

"See? There _is_ something wrong with you." she affirmed, before speaking once again. "Now tell me what it is."

"Fine, I think I'll just get this off my chest… I don't care even if you beat me up for it…" he muttered, turning his gaze to the side to avoid hers.

"Beat you up? What do you mean?" Akame tried to ask, only to get her question ignored when Tatsumi spoke once again.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you…" he hesitated to say it, but he knew he had to because otherwise, this wouldn't be resolved. Like what Akame applied in her life, kill the doubt and go straight for the kill. "When Sheele died?"

The red-eyed girl was temporarily shook for a moment, before she lowered her head and let out a deep sigh. "Yes, I remember that night Tatsumi…" she muttered, turning her head towards the window. "And come to think of it, this seems similar to that time… if you're going to talk about it…"

" _I'm sorry, Akame."_ Tatsumi thought to himself, realizing that he just changed the entire mood of the atmosphere just by mentioning a particular night that he didn't want to share. He knew that he had reminded her of a dreadful memory, just by seeing the sad smile on the girl's face. Now, he felt more ashamed, wondering if he should still continue on with telling her if she would be affected in this way…

" _Stay strong Tatsumi, and don't waver in battle!"_ Bulat's voice echoed in his mind, causing the brunette to shake his head and clench his fists, doing his best to stay calm and determined despite all this.

"Yeah…" he breathed out, running his hand all over his hair. "It feels so much like that night… but, do you remember the words I said to you at that moment Akame? What I promised you that time?"

It was impossible for her to forget about it. The promise that Tatsumi made to her when Sheele died was something that made an impact on her overall self when it happened, and it actually gave her hope, hope that they would come out on top after this war without any of their friends having to die. Out of all the comrades she had worked and bonded with throughout her life, Tatsumi is the first and only one to have made a promise that he wouldn't die, and that he would stay alive until the end so that she wouldn't mourn again. Despite the chances of him staying alive after all of the bloodshed being extremely low, he fearlessly made a pact that together, they would bring about the death of the Empire.

Together, they'll come out as the winners of this war.

Akame looked at the table and slowly quirked an eyebrow, before reaching out to grab another Evil Bird drumstick, probably to help her think straight since she always found satisfaction in meat. "You promised that, you won't die and… we'll defeat the Empire together… and… none of… our… friends… —!" Her eyes widening slightly, she stopped midway in her attempt to eat as she turned her head back towards him and she could definitely see the sad smile that was imprinted on Tatsumi's face.

"Yeah…" was all that he could mutter out, leaning his head against his elbow on the table.

"You mean —" Akame tried to say, but the young man had already spoken enough for her.

"That night, I said… that I won't let any more of our friends die. I promised you, and I remember it with all my heart. But… Aniki is gone now… and… I wasn't able to do anything about it… I let him die on that ship, and I failed you…" he stated, sighing deeply as he shook his head.

"Tatsumi, are you blaming yourself for what happened to Bulat?" asked Akame in a concerned tone, leaning closer towards him so she'd be able to hear him a lot better.

His silence was a good enough answer accompanied by the look on his eyes, telling the raven-haired girl the whole story as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, shaking her head in denial as well.

"Tatsumi, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You may have been there, but you made the right decision. If you has decided to intervene in any way, you might have ended up getting killed." Akame's grip on his shoulder tightened, as she continued to speak on behalf of her personal feelings. "Do you think Bulat would have wanted you to die during the mission, Tatsumi?"

"No. But I could've done something to at least prevent his death from happening…" he replied, his hair shadowing over his eyes while his mind again went back to the time that him and Bulat were at the Dragon Ship, specifically during his last moments. "I could've brought his body back here and he would still be alive…"

"You did the right thing, Tatsumi. Those Beasts would've kept on targeting civil servants in the Capital if they weren't eliminated. Bulat would've never forgiven you if it came to that." Akame pointed out, looking genuinely hurt with every passing second as well. She didn't want to recall any memory that involved the demise of one of the people she cared about, but Tatsumi needed her right now.

 _He needed her._

Tatsumi sighed deeply, turning his gaze to the side as he scratched his head due to the pressure of those dark and sad thoughts invading his mind. "I'm sorry, I'm just too… caught up with what happened… Bulat dying… was just too unexpected…"

"Tatsumi… it's alright… listen to me, it's not your fault." Akame grabbed the sides of his head and made him face her, as the two assassins stared into each other's eyes. "Nobody blames you for what happened, Tatsumi… so please, let's just move on from this horrible tragedy. I don't blame you either for this, Tatsumi…"

He broke their eye contact, looking down on the floor as a few tears finally came, slowly streaming down his cheeks.

"But… I failed my promise… Bulat died in front of my eyes and we —" before he could speak any further, Akame's arms reached out further and wrapped together around his head as she pulled him close.

In a shocking action, the red-eyed assassin had pulled Tatsumi's head and hugged him to her modest bust, similar to what Leone does to him all the time. However, instead of suffocating him with the lack of air and fooling around like the busty blonde _**Lionelle**_ user, her embrace felt soft and caring, and it definitely showed that Akame wasn't trying to kid around to lighten up the mood.

Tatsumi's eyes widened and his face began to heat up as he realized that his face was just between Akame's bust, making him forget about his depressing thoughts for the first time ever since he woke up from bed. His eyes stopped producing tears as the ones on his cheeks were beginning to dry up. Meanwhile, Akame was also blushing, yet she somehow had a warm smile on her face as she softly ran her fingers through the young man's hair.

"I believe in you, Tatsumi…" Akame said, closing her eyes as her blush deepened. "The promise that you made to me that night, it was the first time somebody promised me that they weren't going to die. The first time that somebody promised me that I wouldn't cry anymore." she admitted, smiling slightly as she opened her eyes.

"I-It was?" he asked, temporarily forgetting about his embarrassment to say something to Akame.

Akame buried her face into his brown locks, internally taking in the scent of his scalp, and finding it to be calming. "I know that a promise cannot be easily kept through words and it can be broken anytime, but I have faith in you."

"Akame…" Tatsumi really had no idea what to say right now.

"You've become important to me Tatsumi, more than you could ever know." Akame continued to confess, her blush being hidden through his hair. "That's why I believe in you… I believe that you can keep your promise to me… not because you keep on training to reach your full potential, but because you've grown to be important to me."

"I… I really don't know what to say, Akame… I'm… I'm blown away…" Tatsumi said in complete disbelief, his tears already dried up as he thought about her words.

He had never thought that Akame felt this way about him, and hearing her admit _all of it_ in front of him, was something he never dreamed of happening. She was normally quiet and would rather keep her feelings to herself, but hearing her say all these things made him feel both special and shocked at the same time.

"If you're going to keep your promise, then let's make sure that this won't happen again to our family. We won't be broken up another time, not while we're still alive." Akame told him, letting her head lay on top of his as she slowly enjoyed the warm feeling that was provided to her by his hair. "You shouldn't shoulder the burden all alone, Tatsumi. Let me help you… let Night Raid help you. We'll keep each other alive to see the Empire fall and the new country to be born."

Tatsumi was simply quiet for the next few moments, too taken aback with Akame's sudden words that he didn't know what to do or how to respond. First it was the hug she surprisingly pulled him into, and then she began to breathe out words of comfort that struck his very soul, making him think of every single thing she said.

Finally, Tatsumi's lips curled up into a smile as he relaxed into Akame's embrace, accepting it wholeheartedly before he began to speak after what seemed like forever.

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Akame. I can prevent this from happening again… as long as we watch each other's backs and keep one another safe… we can win this war without having to say goodbye to another one of our friends…" As he finished his words, Tatsumi chuckled lightly while his blush got reduced to a small one. "T-Thanks, Akame… I guess I needed that… your words totally helped me."

Akame smiled. "I'm glad… remember what I said, Tatsumi. You're important to me, and I don't want to see you hurting like this."

He chuckled again and this time, he couldn't help but feel like this hug that Akame was giving him, it helped him to feel better and Tatsumi felt like he wasn't ready to let go just yet. Her touch felt warm and soft, and her overall emotion only showed how kind and caring she could be. However, he also knew that his head was just between the girl's breasts but she wasn't even complaining about it like Leone. And so, as embarrassing as it may sound, he steeled himself for what he was about to say next.

"Say, Akame?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"What is it?"

"Uhm… d-do you think… do you think we could s-stay like this… just… just for a little while longer?" he struggled to say, his face growing as red as a tomato.

"Sure, Tatsumi." Akame smiled genuinely and nodded, hugging him a bit tighter than before, but enough to still let him breathe freely.

Tatsumi chuckled one last time, letting himself be pulled further into her chest as he moved his arms to loosely wrap around her back in a hug of his own, just to follow what Akame did to him but he did not aim to take it too far, slightly afraid that she might take it the wrong way and overreact.

"Thank you, Akame. You're… really important to me too, you know." Tatsumi grinned, and he could've sworn that he heard the girl start to giggle for a few moments before things eventually calmed down between the two of them.

Throughout most of the night, both assassins stayed where they were, comforting one another with their touch as they enjoyed each other's company.

It was a memory delightful enough for them to remember, even in their dreams as they slept many hours later.

* * *

 _ **Fuhahahahaha! Well, I figured I could switch things up with this one and have Akame be the one to comfort Tatsumi instead of the other way around. How was it? Good or not?**_

 _ **Requirements for next chapter (I made a deal with a few bros): At least 5 paragraph reviews. That's all I ask. For the rest, you can review however you want, as long as there is no flames.**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a goddamn review. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

 _ **If you want to catch up with me and your other favorite writers, join our Discord server:**_

[discord . gg / uDxVym8]

 _ **To those who want to join our Akame ga kill server…**_

[discord. gg / VX6sVkq]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	3. Confess

_**Little note: This chapter is somehow a mix of both anime and the manga.**_

* * *

 **(Night Raid's Hidden Base)**

"Man, this sucks…" Tatsumi groaned as he slowly ate his food with his fork. The young assassin was eating at the table with Leone and Najenda, while Akame was just finishing up her own meal. His current appearance was way different compared to his normal look, just by looking at the color of his eyes, and it was most likely caused by _**Incursio's**_ constant ability evolve. "By the time I woke up, the mission was already over… I would have went along to make sure nothing bad happens but… I guess I can breathe more freely now that none of you got hurt bad…"

The climax of this whole war was nearing and now, the number of the assassins working under Night Raid had been cut down to a trembling four. Susanoo, Lubbock, and Mine were the most recent members whom they had to say goodbye to; the latter's death being the one that had deeply affected one of the most important members as of now, Tatsumi.

It wasn't as if he didn't care about Lubbock or Susanoo, as he still treated them both as his dear friends, and it greatly saddened him that they had to die. However, Mine was a different case because of the relationship she had with him.

It was a complex one, because during his early days as an assassin for Night Raid, Mine would always find ways to tease, act smug, or simply make fun of Tatsumi for the reason that she saw him as a newbie. But that would change over time and eventually, when the time came that they were up against the renowned General Budo, Mine would use up all of her spirit energy in one final shot to kill the lightning user. Tatsumi then felt the whole world crash down around him when Mine kissed him not too long after that, confessing what she felt for the young man before passing away.

Can he somehow find the strength to get back up from this loss?

"Aww, you're worried about us Tatsumi?" Leone teased slightly as she munched on her food. "Sorry, but even if you were awake, we would have still left you behind."

"You're not to engage in any combat until the actual war. We have no idea what might happen to you of you use _**Incursio**_ too soon." Najenda added, peacefully eating through her meal.

"I'm sorry, it just feels like… everyone else is busting their asses out there and working hard, while I'm sitting here just relaxing… I feel like I'm not good enough as an assassin…" he said in a depressed tons, before he felt someone's hand on top of his head.

Looking up, he saw the Boss smiling at him. "Don't worry." she told him as she ruffled his hair a bit. "When the war comes, you'll be able to work good and proper again."

"And besides, you played a huge role in our efforts at the execution grounds." Akame said as she stood up, grabbing her tray with both hands. "It's only natural that you'd still be recovering after that." She then turned on her heels and headed towards the kitchen.

Tatsumi smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhm, thanks, Akame uhh… thank you for the meal too!" he finished with a toothy grin, as he looked at the his raven-haired comrade.

Akame only smiled in response as she placed the tray by the sink before leaving the room, leaving Tatsumi confused. Time then passed on as the three remaining people at the table also finished eating their food, before Leone arranged all the dishes together in one tray as they stood up altogether.

"What's going on with Akame? She seems quieter than her usual self…" Tatsumi asked, taking note of that particular detail when the red-eyed assassin disappeared.

"Of course… tonight, she's meeting her little sister." Leone told him as she carried all the dishes they had used out of there and towards the kitchen. "I'm just gonna put these all in the sink, I'll be right back…"

" _Meeting her sister… they're gonna fight, aren't they?"_ he thought after hearing Leone's words. "She's doing this with the Boss' approval, right?" he asked, looking at Najenda who was dozing for a bit but straightened up at the sound of the question.

"Kurome was our original target…" she said calmly, crossing her arms below her chest. "If we can remove her from the Empire, then their overall strength and ability to assassinate our forces fall greatly. Although, I don't really think that Kurome's presence in the actual battle will be a defining point in victory or defeat. We simply cannot allow our supreme commander to be assassinated, so we've got to force this situation to eliminate her… at least, that's the reality that we find ourselves in.".

"Then why —?"

"The conditiona that Akame gave when she joined the Revolutionary Army are as follows…" Najenda closed her eyes and breathed deeply, remembering the first time she met Akame on the battlefield; back then, the red-eyed assassin worked for the Empire, and her target at the time was the Boss herself.

" _I want to be allowed to act according to my own discretion regarding anything that involves my little sister."_

" _So that's what happened between Boss and Akame…"_ the young man thought to himself, looking down on the floor. " _I think this is the first time that I've heard something about their past… things have changed ever since then…"_

"And it appears as though that time has finally come. So, I gave her my blessing." Najenda concluded, tapping her fingers on the table in a way to pass the time.

"Hm, what about you?" Tatsumi turned towards Leone, who had gotten back from the kitchen, getting her attention. "What's your take on this? What are you gonna do, Leone?"

"Just let Akame do what she wants." Leone replied, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Whether she wants to kill her… or even save her… I'm all for it and I'll do everything I can to help her."

"In the case that the Empire is finally defeated, and Kurome is spared after all this… the Revolutionary Army will not pursue her for her crimes… and Akame will be responsible for watching over her." Najenda said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "That was officially approved just last night. This is also in accordance to her wishes for her sister. Akame has been diligently working for us all this time just to have these requests met."

"Then… that means that Akame…"

"Isn't going to a battle tonight, but a one-on-one meeting with her sister." Najenda breathed out a puff of smoke, taking a long drag of her cigarette. "This way, she'll be able to remove sides from the equation and make it an issue to be solved just between the two of them… and, ultimately, give herself a chance to search for a way to finish this without killing her."

"But… like I said… even if she tries to save her, we're okay with that." Leone chimed in, putting her arms behind her head.

"If that happens and it turns out well, then Kurome will no longer be a part of the Imperial army, and that works greatly in our favor." Najenda finished, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"But Tatsumi… you should take this assuming that her sister will refuse any type of aid and that they'll be left with no other option but to fight and kill each other." the blonde _**Lionelle**_ user warned, furrowing her eyebrows. "If Akame really could have persuaded her that easily, she wouldn't have needed to go off and meet with Kurome on her own."

"Yeah. And all we can do now is support her no matter what the outcome would be. That's exactly what we're prepared to do." Tatsumi remained silent ever since he said those words to Leone, yet he remained looking calm and calculating just from the look on his face.

"You want revenge for Chelsea on Kurome?" Leone asked, noticing the strange look Tatsumi's face. "You look like you got a lot of things on your mind right now, Tatsumi."

It was true, Tatsumi was thinking about a lot of things right now, but it wasn't anything about getting revenge or killing Kurome. He couldn't take his mind off of his red-eyed comrade, wondering what he should do right now. He was conflicted between persuading Akame to call this off and prevent any more bloodshed, or sinply let her do what she wants and support her alonge the way. If it was the same Tatsumi right now, he'd react a whole lot differently.

Yes, times do change…

"That's not it…" he told her, looking down at his right hand before clenching it tightly. "I share the same feelings as you. Whatever Akame has decided on… no matter what the outcome would be, I'm going to help her in any way I can. This is the path that she chose, and I won't oppose it."

" _The Tatsumi of old…"_ Najenda thought, as she looked at the boy in front of her. " _If he had been faced with the prospect of these sisters killing one another, he would have started barking about how we should stop her and talk her out of it. But now… he's come to the conclusion that this course of action is inevitable. I guess… this is mature of him… he has truly become a different man compared to when he joined us."_

"I see…" Leone replied with a hidden smirk, not really surprised with his answer before she frowned. "But we should still follow them, just in case. I'm a bit worried that someone other than Kurome may try to interfere with their fight."

"You're talking about Wave, aren't you?" Tatsumi asked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked at Leone.

Leone nodded. "Like you Tatsumi, Wave probably harbors strong feelings for Akame's sister. I wouldn't put it past him to try and prevent her from fighting Akame, so he'd probably break the sisters up before somebody could get hurt badly."

"If that's the case, then perhaps it _is_ something that we should consider." Najenda said, breathing out another puff of smoke from her cigarette.

"Oh and Boss…" Leone then leaned over to whisper something in the silver-haired woman's ear, while Tatsumi looked at them in confusion, waiting for them to finish with whatever they were talking about.

"Hmm… I think I have one left from one of my travels…" Najenda replied, as Leone pulled away from her. "But what do you need it for?"

While the two women were busy conversing with each other, Tatsumi had already turned around to leave. "I'm gonna go and check on Akame… I'm worried that she might not be getting enough rest." he announced as he walked out of the room, with Leone smirking at him as he left.

"Leone, what do you need it for?" Najenda asked again, snapping her fingers to get the busty blonde's attention back.

Leone turned back to Najenda with a mischievous smirk on her face before she leaned over to the Boss' ear. "Sorry, I just need it for something really important that's gonna happen today… here, let me whisper it to you…"

After only a few seconds of listening, Najenda's eyes slowly widened out of interest and surprise as she began to speak once more. "Interesting… although, what makes you think he will do it today?" she asked.

"Well he just lost Mine, so I doubt he'll let the same happen to Akame too…" Leone said, grinning widely as she rubbed the back of her head. "Besides, I don't think there's really a reason for him to continue hiding it any further… and he knows that Akame is a person who would rather keep her feelings to herself than share it with others."

Najenda took out the cigarette in her mouth and stood up so she could throw it in the trash bin in the room. "You seem awfully informed, Leone… I've always thought he liked Mine…" she said, turning back to the blonde girl before smirking. "Have you been watching them closely from a distance all this time?"

"Come on, it was obvious ever since then, Boss…" Leone shrugged, before smiling at the memories she had remembered ever since Tatsumi joined Night Raid. "Akame is the one who worries the most about him when he's out on missions, Tatsumi always wants to accompany her whenever she goes out, what else? They are just either too dense or too quiet to even make a move…"

"Very well… I'm intrigued to know what happens at the end… you can go now… but make to sure to head back here for a quick briefing of tonight." Najenda said, turning her back on Leone as she left the room.

* * *

 **(Outside of Night Raid's Hidden Base)**

Akame sat with her back against a tree while _**Murasame**_ was beside her, leaning against the trunk as well. Before her was a mid-sized precipice and way beyond it were the distant mountains with dense forests that filled the landscape. The breeze was gentle and a bit warm, something that she appreciated every now and then whenever she was outside the hideout.

It wasn't everyday that an assassin could slow down and appreciate the mysteries that life would offer.

And that included what was going to happen next.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get some rest right about now?" A voice spoke softly, probably done in that way to declare himself as a friend and not a threat but to be honest, she could sense him approaching either way.

"Tatsumi." she said as the boy slowly approached her with a smile on his face. "Thinking about tonight makes me too restless."

"Funny… I actually want to talk to you about that." Tatsumi told her, taking a deep breath. "I'm tagging along. Together with you."

"No." she said, frowning almost immediately at him. "This is a problem between us sisters."

"I know. This is your problem." Tatsumi nodded, smiling slightly. "And since you have a problem and I'm your friend, I'm going to help you."

"I told Kurome that we would come alone." Akame watched helplessly as the young man sat down next to her without hesitation.

"Right. Then, we won't interfere with your sisterly business at all, no matter what happens." He then turned towards her with a serious look. "But what if the possibility happens that she doesn't come alone? Leone is worried about you two meeting alone and I feel the same way to an extent… although Kurome may have every intention of going alone, someone else could follow her."

"Are they thinking about Wave?" Akame thought.

"If that happens, then I'll eliminate that party. I'll fulfill your wish of letting you and Kurome resolve this matter by yourselves."

"Tatsumi…" Akame almost teared up at the boy's resolve to follow her willingly. Even if she would try and push him away, he would still refuse and go with her until the end. "B-But I could have sworn the Boss insisted that you not fight anymore until the war happens."

"That's only because she was worried after she saw my condition when I last equipped _**Incursio**_." Tatsumi replied, releasing a small sigh as well. "It was concluded that I could only use it 4 more times, so that's why I've been restricted to hold off fighting until the war."

An image of Mine dying in his arms appeared in his mind. " _I won't let that happen again! I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe!"_ he thought to himself, unconsciously clenching his fist.

"But… if tonight goes on, and I have to use one of those times up… I won't give it a second thought!" he continued, punching his fist into his palm.

" _Oh, Tatsumi…"_ Akame said to herself, as she listened to the boy pour his heart out. If she could, she'd drop the act and latch herself to him, telling him everything that she wanted to tell him and simply cry her heart out. The red-eyed girl had feelings for him for as long as she could remember, starting from when they were simple friends and comrades up until now.

" _I should just keep it a secret for now… he still must be coping with Mine's death…"_

Oh, how she wanted to tell him those three words before she would go off and deal with family business.

But she couldn't.

She was aware of Mine's feelings for Tatsumi, and being the caring and understanding friend that she was, she never made any kind of move on the young man that they both had feelings for. However, even now that Mine was gone, she still couldn't make any move simply because Tatsumi might still be deeply affected with the pink-haired sniper's passing, and she felt like it would be disrespecting her friend's memory for her to chase after the boy she loved.

" _Or maybe… I'll just let it go…"_

"When you guys left me behind last night, I was really shocked, you know? So this time, I'm coming along!" he admitted, chuckling slightly but then he noticed that Akame still had a very sad look on her face. "Well, it's not that I have some kind of death wish… and I don't intend to exceed the limit because there's someone important to me that is still alive and living in this world."

Akame looked down and thought about what Tatsumi just said. " _Perhaps he's referring to Leone… or some girl he met… anyone can be a suitable mate for him…"_

"But if I'm relaxing here, simply looking after myself while I still have the strength to fight… and meanwhile, should something happen to my friends… then I…" He clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth slightly. "I just —!"

"Thank you, Tatsumi." Akame smiled. "You're so kind. Even if it means putting yourself at the risk of having to equip your teigu… you're still determined to come along…"

"There's no ifs, ands, or buts in my book. Nothing else matters." he replied, happy to see that the girl was smiling again. Standing up, Akame held her teigu confidently in her hands and unsheathed the blade, the metal glistening against the sunlight.

"This _**Murasame**_ has a secret, ultimate technique." she announced. "But the way I am right now, I can't use it."

"Yeah, that's right…" Tatsumi nodded, keeping his look on the red-eyed girl. "You told me that once before while we were travelling."

"To use the secret technique of a cursed blade like this, I need to discard my humanity…" Akame continued. "That is what I was taught."

"Throw away your humanity?!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock, his eyes widening in response to her explanation.

"Slaying, carnage, and bloodshed… only when your heart embraces the demon inside, can this technique be wielded… at least, that's I had always interpreted it." she said, keeping her look on her sword. "I think the time for that may be near."

"EHH?!" Tatsumi gulped as Akame re-sheathed _**Murasame**_ , feeling chills running down his spine.

"Wave of the Jaegers told me this…" Akame then proceeded to telling him everything that happened while he was on the sidelines resting, from when she infiltrated the Empire to the end of the fight with Wave himself. "He's probably right… it's probably why I'm able to wield _**Murasame**_ at all."

"Wait, hang on…" Tatsumi said as he stood up, looking at Akame's back. "You're going to persuade her tonight, aren't you? At least… you're going to try, right?"

"Of course," she nodded. "But if I am unable to do so, then I will not hesitate to kill her. That possibility to exists." Akame then took a deep breath, before turning towards Tatsumi. "I have a favor to ask. If my resolve should ever come to embrace the demon within… and should I become possessed by this cursed blade… then I would become Night Raid's target. At that moment, I want you to kill me. Dying at the hands of Night Raid would be an honor."

"-!" Tatsumi then realized that Akame was basically putting her entire life into his hands. Although he'd most likely scold her for thinking like this, he couldn't help but feel honored by such a request. That was a lot of trust that she had in him, and he smiled in response. "All right, then… I've got a favor to ask as well."

"What is it?" Akame blinked once, but she waited patiently for him to speak again.

"If I should ever get taken over by Tyrant… if I ever transform into a dragon… then I want you to kill me, Akame. To die at the hands of my comrades would be an honor." he said and silence took over for a few seconds, before he laughed and began to sway his arms over and over to the side. "Sounds dumb as hell, isn't it?! The old me felt the same way as you… and yet you still made me promise you that I wasn't going to die… isn't that a bit unfair now?"

"I'm sorry." she apologized, looking away.

"At that time, just like right now, I felt like I was truly and utterly helpless…" Tatsumi put his arms behind his head and stared out beyond the mountains. "All we can do now is open up our hearts, give it our all… and put everything we've got into it."

"Agreed…"

"Ahem, although that was semi lovey-dovey…" The two of them turned around and looked up to see Leone perched on a tree branch with a mischievous grin on her face. "Aren't you two forgetting something?" she asked, before having a few giggles to herself. " _They're like a married couple telling their vows to each other!"_

"What are you talking about, Sis?" Tatsumi asked before noticing a particular green leaf tied around the branch that was over both his and Akame's heads, a leaf that didn't belong to the rest of the tree. "What the hell is that?

"Why Tatsumi, it's missile toe!" Leone exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You mean mistletoe, don't you?" Akame said, quirking an eyebrow. "I can't believe Boss still kept it."

"Mistletoe?" Tatsumi scratched his head in confusion. "What are those?"

"Oho~ well, long story short, any two people standing underneath these little thingies have to share a kiss." Leone then pointed at them with a lazy hand, before she secretly winked at Tatsumi, causing him to blush and look away, realizing what she was trying to do. "And the lucky people today are you two!"

"Leone, I'm gonna kill you… slowly and painfully." Akame growled, although she her face was bright red like a tomato.

"H-Hey! Woah, wait up!" Leone almost fell off her perch nervously when Akame unsheathed _**Murasame**_ slightly. "The Boss was in on the plan too, you know!"

"Really? You and the Boss? Why did you come up with this?" Tatsumi asked, getting over his embarrassment as Akame re-sheathed her teigu with a huff. " _Did they do this on purpose? If they did, then how did they know?"_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I just thought of helping a certain somebody who's hid the truth for so long reveal his secret since the end is near and we all could die anytime!" Leone said after she thought about it for a while. " _God, I was so afraid that will mess up… but it seems to be working perfectly!"_

Finally, Tatsumi appeared to have made up his mind. "Well I don't mind… mistletoe or no mistletoe." he replied as he closed the distance between himself and Akame, the girl glancing up at him in surprise. "Remember when I told you that I wouldn't exceed the limit?"

"You said it was because there was someone important to you that was still alive in this world." Akame said.

"And I bet you thought that it was either Leone or some other girl… I was right, wasn't I?" Tatsumi chuckled when Akame looked to the side with a small pout. "But Akame, the person I was referring to this whole time…" he slowly cupped her face with his left hand, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"...was you."

She couldn't believe it.

Tatsumi just said it out loud.

Her eyes widened, as she slowly reached up to touch his hand with her own. "M-Me?"

"It's always been you, Akame… ever since." he continued, smiling as he thought about the memories they shared together throughout the past months. "You were the only girl I had in my mind this whole time… you may have been a bit weird at first, but it's one of the things I love about you now. You've grown on me, you know?"

"R-Really?" she muttered, unable to believe what she was hearing. She had never thought of the possibility of Tatsumi returning what she felt, simply because she didn't want to think of a happy ending being given to a murderer like her, and because Tatsumi might have had feelings for Mine instead.

"If you don't believe me… maybe this will change your mind." With that, Tatsumi pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, a kiss that sparked the fire inside both assassins' bodies as they held onto each other out of desire and longing. At first, Akame was a bit hesitant due to her way of thinking, but then she closed her eyes and eventually enjoyed the feeling of the kiss.

"...Tatsumi…" she breathed out once they had separated, still winded from the kiss. From above them, Leone was trying really hard to suppress a squeal but she was grinning like an idiot. "Tatsumi…" she said once more, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Akame? W-What is —" he was cut off when the girl suddenly latched herself onto him, burying her face into his chest. Although he was shocked, Tatsumi could only pat her back and rub her shoulders over and over, afraid that she might tear up and cry her eyes out.

After a few more moments of hugging the boy in front of her, Akame looked up at him cutely with puppy-dog eyes. "Don't let me go, Tatsumi… don't leave me… I… I need you by my side. I don't… I don't know what I'll do if… if you're gone. Especially because… of what'll be the outcome tonight…" she them hesitated for a bit, before steeling herself to say her next words. "I… I…"

He smiled and gave her another sweet kiss, lasting for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I love you too." he finished for her, pulling her in for another embrace. "And I won't let you go, nor will I leave you. I'll stay by your side forever. I promised you, remember? We'll make it through this, and we'll all be happy after everything."

Akame genuinely smiled in response, feeling herself melting in his touch as they relished this particular moment together. Soon though, she would pull away and hold Tatsumi's hand afterwards.

"Let's head back. We have a long night ahead of us." he said and Akame nodded.

"Oi, that was sweet, you know?" Leone commented, noticing their linked hands. "Sadly, tonight isn't the right time for —"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Leone." Akame threatened, but kept her hands intertwined with Tatsumi's all the way back to base, and into their future together.

* * *

 _ **Requirements for next chapter: At least 10 reviews**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a goddamn review. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

 _ **If you want to catch up with me and your other favorite writers, join our Discord server**_ :

[discord . gg / uDxVym8]

 _ **To those who want to join our Akame ga kill server…**_

[discord. gg / VX6sVkq]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


	4. Drunk

_**VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga kill or any of its characters…**_

* * *

 **(5:46 in the Afternoon; Streets of the Capital)**

Tatsumi was not having the best day ever right now.

" _Goddammit, where is she?!"_ he asked himself as he turned towards another street in hopes of finding his red-eyed comrade all across the Capital. Him and Leone managed to assassinate their target just earlier, who was supposedly a retired member of the Empire's military force that was involved in various drug scandals all throughout the country.

Tatsumi, Leone, Akame, and Lubbock were all assigned for this mission yet only two of them had gone back to base since it was already completed. Tatsumi volunteered to stay behind and look for Akame since the girl had been missing ever since they decided to split up earlier. Although Lubbock insisted that she might already be on her way back, he still wanted to make sure since Akame was one of the most wanted criminals in the Capital, and it wouldn't be surprising if she was captured somehow.

" _Well… I'm not saying she'd be captured per say… but…"_ He just started to realize it, but maybe he _was_ wrong. During the time that they have spent together so far, he deemed Akame as perhaps the strongest member of Night Raid, only matched by Bulat in terms of overall abilities. However, when it came to their line of work, Akame was almost the perfect image of an ideal assassin.

" _Ah, screw this! Lubbock was right… this is pointless, she must have gone back to the hideout by now…"_ he said to himself, shaking his head furiously as he realized all his work to find her had been for nothing.

Finally giving up, Tatsumi turned on his heel and began to walk away, a look of displease clearly shown on his face. " _Tch, I shouldn't have wasted the rest of the afternoon here… I wanted to train —"_ he was cut off when he surprisingly kicked over something made of glass.

Looking down, he noticed an empty bottle of alcohol rolling away from him ever so slowly. " _Phew, I thought I tripped over an important glass figure or something…"_ he sighed in relief, smiling slightly before his eyes had caught the entire appearance of the bottle, causing him to rush over and pick up the glass object.

" _Wait a minute! This looks exactly like the stuff that Sis drinks back at the hideout!"_ he concluded, his eyes widening in surprise. " _Then that means… don't tell me…_ " He looked up and sighed deeply that had a tone of annoyance in it. " _She's still here in the Capital, hiding somewhere just to get a drink to herself…"_

He then shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head afterwards. " _Well, since this bottle was just here, she must be nearby… I should stick around for a bit and see if I can find her and bring her home… I'll be in a lot of trouble if I don't…"_ he thought, beginning to look around and search hopelessly for Leone.

Well, if he can't find Akame, what chance would he have in finding Leone?

Continuing to look around him, he couldn't find any possible place where Leone could be drinking. " _There are no bars or inns around here, so she must be getting drunk alone, with nobody being able to see her…"_ His eyes then caught sight of an alleyway to the right just ahead, and his legs began to take him there. " _That looks like a good starting point… if she's not there, I'll try searching for her one more time and then I'll just go home…"_

Reaching the alleyway, he first made sure that nobody was around and went inside, keeping his movement quick and quiet. "Leone?" he called out softly. "Leone, are you in here?"

" _Well… she's not here… might as well go look somewhere else…"_ After a whole minute of calling out the blonde _**Lionelle**_ user, Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders and gave in. " _Perhaps she's at another alleyway?"_

Tatsumi turned around and began to walk away, his eyes looking as bored as ever while his posture definitely described how he was feeling right now.

"Mmm… _-hic-_ "

Until he heard that, at least.

Turning around, he quirked an eyebrow in confusion and tried to call out to her again. "Hello? Leone, you there? We need to get back to the hideout, you know."

"Mm… m-me… _-hic-_ "

That wasn't an answer to his question, and Tatsumi already had his grip on _**Incursio's**_ key behind him, preparing himself for a possible enemy attack. However, he slowly relaxed his grip after a few seconds and took a deep breath to calm himself down. " _It must be Leone, no doubt about it… she must be too far gone and drunk right now…"_ he thought to himself, planting his hands on his hips. " _Great, how am I gonna deal with this?"_

He was no idiot to Leone's attitude while she is under the influence of any alcoholic drink, and he knew exactly how she acted when it happens. If getting smothered with her enormous breasts was both embarrassing and annoying while she was her normal self, it was way different while she is drunk. She could be too seductive and playful for her own sake, and Tatsumi didn't know if he'd be able to control himself if that ever happens. Or maybe, she'd invite him to have a drink with her, which would result in doubling the trouble they could cause with him being drunk as well.

Either way, having to bring back Leone to the base while she is drunk is gonna be a pain in the ass to do, especially since Tatsumi could be too stubborn sometimes.

" _Eh, I'll just wing it… she must be behind that wooden crate, that's where I've been hearing her voice…"_ he shrugged again, setting his eyes on the crate that was just near the middle of the alleyway. Sighing deeply again, he prepared for the worst as he walked towards the crate. "Leone, come on… it's time to get back to the hideout. If I don't bring you back, who knows what —"

His eyes immediately widened upon what he saw behind the crate.

"M-Meat~ _-hic-_ "

"AKAME?!"

Akame was leaning against the wall and her head was bobbing from side to side, making it appear as if she was dazed; her face was all red and she was blushing at the same time, her body temperature speaking for itself. _**Murasame**_ was on the ground beside her, and it was surprising to see her not holding it in her grasp. Her arms were just laying on either side of her, seemingly lost of its strength. Lastly, her knees were kept close to her chest, which gave Tatsumi a good eyeful of her white panties due to how short her skirt was.

Tatsumi seemed to have noticed that little detail last as his face burned up in embarrassment, and he immediately turned his head away from her as he began to speak again.

"A-Akame, w-what are you d-doing here?" he stuttered, doing his best to take the image of his comrade's underwear off his mind. However, the more he thought of forgetting it, the more he remembered. " _Damn it, why did I have to see that?! And why can't I get it out of my mind?! Urgh, I blame Lubbock for this…"_

On the way back to the hideout, Lubbock sneezed.

"Meat…" Akame breathed out in a dazed voice, raising her head up, allowing Tatsumi to see her bright red face. She hiccuped two more times, which managed to gain his attention.

"Akame?" he turned his head back towards her, using every bit of willpower he can to prevent looking at her panties, and that was when he noticed her blushing face. "Hey, what's wrong?!" Forgetting about his embarrassing _yet_ dirty thoughts earlier, he knelt down and stared directly into her eyes, before he managed to sniff out a foul stench coming from her mouth, causing him to cover his nose in response.

His eyes grew wide, also examining how the red-eyed assassin's face was like a tomato right now. " _Oh you gotta be kidding me! There's no way! Is Akame… drunk?! How the hell did this happen?! The bottle I found earlier… is she the one who drank it?!"_

"I… _-hic-_ meat~" she muttered, her vision becoming more blurry than ever, and she could barely make out Tatsumi's face in front of her.

"Oi… are you okay, Akame?" he asked, holding her shoulders and leaning closer towards her face to get a better look on her. "Y-You're drunk, right?"

"I… _-hic-_ want meat!" she suddenly exclaimed, startling Tatsumi as she pounced on him.

With a yelp, the young man was now lying on the ground and Akame was sitting on top of his stomach, looking down at him. Tatsumi's eyes were as wide as saucers as he realized that the effects of the alcohol were starting to affect her. "Akame, please get off…" he squeaked out, raising his arms in defeat out of fear that she might kill him now that he was under her mercy.

Much to his surprise, a smile began to form on her face as her eyes closed. "More meat~ _-hic-_ " she said, her vision blurred to the point that she could see two Tatsumis under her.

"More wha— GAAHHH!" he yelled out in surprise when Akame leaned down and buried her face into his neck, biting his skin multiple times as if he was some kind of giant piece of meat. "Akame, cut it out!" he said, trying to shake her off him when he felt her licking his neck. However, the girl had locked her legs on his waist, preventing her from going anywhere.

Surprising him once again, the red-eyed girl sat up and put her hand on her stomach, before she pouted cutely with puppy-dog eyes. " _-hic-_ I'm not… _-hic-_ hungry…" she declared, leaning down once again.

However, instead of eating his neck out like earlier, Akame simply laid her whole body on top of his chest with her arms loosely wrapping around his neck, greatly surprising Tatsumi. "Akame…?" he asked out of confusion since she was basically assaulting him earlier.

"Mine… my meat~" she purred out, smiling as she laid there on top of him peacefully with a smile on her face.

The blush on Tatsumi's deepened as he tried to stay still, as he didn't want anything worse to happen right now. Akame was just on top of him, laying there like a cat and if he was lucky enough, she'd go to sleep and he could take her back to the hideout before she knew it.

"Hey, what's going on here?!"

Uh oh.

Tatsumi turned his head towards the end of the alleyway, the one that led back to the street, and he immediately saw another man walking up towards them. He must have heard Tatsumi's screams earlier when he was embarrassed with Akame's drunken self acting upon him.

" _Shit! I can't let him see Akame, or the whole military would be after our asses!"_ he thought to himself, immediately sitting up from the ground. Relying on his instincts and the newfound strength he earned during training, Tatsumi quickly made Akame lean back on the wall and turned around, before he carried her up piggyback-style. He shot another look at the man who was about 5 meters away from where they were, the wooden crate being the only thing shielding his presence.

"Hmmm…" Akame hummed into his neck, and Tatsumi made sure to stop for a moment in case she'd wake up and speak. When she didn't make any other move, the brunette guided her arms to wrap around his neck before he grabbed _**Murasame**_.

" _Time to get out of here!"_ Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi took off for the opposite direction with Akame on his back, using every ounce of his speed to get out of the alleyway.

As he left the dark alley, one thought was on his mind as he did his best to make his way out of the Capital without attracting attention, especially with an infamous assassin like Akame clinging on his back. He glanced at the red-eyed girl who appeared to be sleeping gently, before turning his attention back to finding a way out of there.

" _How and why did Akame get drunk in an alleyway like that?"_

* * *

 **(One hour later; Forest leading to Night Raid's Hidden Base)**

" _I'm sure glad Akame isn't heavy… despite how much of a glutton she is…"_ Tatsumi thought to himself as he made his way through the thick trees, while silently hoping that there would be no danger beasts nearby to ambush them. Luckily, nobody in the Capital saw the two assassins leaving, and Tatsumi was extremely glad that he managed to get Akame out of there without having to expose her identity to others.

" _Still…"_ Up until now, he was still trying to figure out the reason how Akame had ended up getting drunk inside the alleyway earlier, instead of focusing on their mission. " _This sucks, I'll just ask her later…"_

Continuing in his walking, the bumpy way he was moving appeared to have woken up the girl behind him, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm, what…" she breathed out, causing the young man to stop in his tracks and turn around to look at Akame, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Akame, you're awake?" he asked, and although she only yawned softly and nuzzled close to his neck, he took it as a sign of agreement. "Hey, are you sober now? I was getting worried earlier, you know? I thought you and I would be goners back there in that alleyway…"

"T-Tatsumi?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes to meet his.

"The one and only!" he replied enthusiastically as he continued on walking. "So, are you doing fine? Are you experiencing any hangovers?"

" _-hic-_ I'm… fine~ _-hic-_ but that… doesn't matter~ _-hic-_ " she replied in a somewhat loving tone, before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist tighter.

" _Wait a minute…"_ he thought to himself, his eyes widening slightly. Noticing her hiccups and her sudden action, Tatsumi gulped in nervousness as he realized what was going on with her.

He was so wrong.

Akame was _not_ sober.

" _I have a bad feeling about this…"_ he thought, sweat-dropping.

"Tatsumiii~ _-hic-_ I have… something to say… to you… _-hic-_ " she said in a bubbly tone in the beginning, before switching to her usual monotone voice afterwards.

"Okay, let's… let's hear it…" he nodded, trying his best to pay attention to both Akame and his surroundings at the same time.

"I love you…" she said bluntly, smiling as she buried her face into his neck while Tatsumi stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at her in absolute disbelief.

"YOU WHAT?!" Tatsumi screeched out, looking horrified as his hands suddenly let go of her legs. However, Akame managed to cling tightly to him that she didn't fall off, but she did get the young man to be out of balance due to her current position. " _She's not herself right now, she's not herself right now…"_

" _-hic-_ I love you, Tatsumi… _-hic-_ please marry me~" she said as her blush deepened, licking his neck slowly that caused him to shiver.

"Okay, who the hell taught you about this marriage stuff? It's pretty clear that you're not into this, Akame…" he asked in a serious tone, narrowing his eyes at her.

"L-Leone… said that… _-hic-_ it's the way for… two people… to be _-hic-_ together~" she smiled, which was the final trigger that showed she was completely out of herself at the moment.

He began to get angry as he clenched his fists in rage. " _Leone… she must also be the reason why Akame is drunk right now! Oh, when I get back to the hideout, I'm gonna kill her!"_ Holding Akame's legs around his waist again, he began to run back towards the hideout, finding a sudden drive to get home immediately as he wanted to have a little _talk_ with a certain blonde assassin. "Hold on tight, Akame! I'm gonna go full speed!"

"T-Tatsumi…" she called out again, not caring about what the young man said just a few moments ago.

"What now?" he groaned out, having no choice but to entertain the red-eyed girl until he could get back to the hideout. After all, he had no idea how would she react to his disapproval now that she was drunk.

For all he could know, she could be more violent than she usually is…

"Kiss me."

He nearly tripped over at hearing her words, but he managed to only slow down in his speed as he turned his head to look at her with a confused look, his eyes remaining as wide as they were earlier.

"What?"

"K-Kiss me~" Akame repeated, leaning her head up towards his, closing her eyes as she stuck out her lips.

"WOAH!" Out of surprise, Tatsumi immediately leaned his head back to avoid her, but it resulted in him tripping over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Unwilling to let Akame get hurt, he shifted their positions so that he was the one who crashed and slid against the ground, stopping only after a few seconds due to friction. "Ow, ow, ow…" he hissed in pain, his back absorbing most of the fall before he check to see if Akame was alright.

"That was fun… _-hic-_ " she giggled, poking Tatsumi's nose with her finger as she covered her mouth with her right fist to stifle her amusement.

"Yeah, yeah…" Tatsumi had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and groan. "Anyways, can you get off —!" he was then cut off from his words by surprise as he felt Akame's lips on his, causing his eyes to widen almost instantly as his hands grabbed her shoulders tightly.

Akame was kissing him.

She was _literally_ kissing him.

Now, Tatsumi had two choices right now. He could either give in and return her actions or he could push her away before they'd so something that they'll regret in the future. It was a hard choice to make, especially because Akame was drunk right now and he had no idea what she could do while she was still in this state. However, the brunette's attention was not focused on either of that at the moment, because he was too frozen to even make a move.

Akame just kissed him, and he immediately found her taste to be quite intoxicating, possibly due to some of the alcohol being left on her mouth. Her taste was comparable to the sweetness of strawberries, and its combination with the strong taste of alcohol was about enough to drive him insane. Tatsumi squeezed his eyes shut and found himself giving in to his instincts, savoring the feeling of her lips on hers as he kissed her back under the moonlight.

"Mmmm~" she moaned, enjoying every second that was passing by. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed, and Akame could feel her heart pounding inside her chest as she kissed him, which showed her inexperience. Her legs were on either side of him as he stayed just under her, their tongues clashing as their liplock intensified. Her hands grasped his face as she attempted to take it further by slipping her tongue inside his mouth, but it only caused her to moan louder.

He finally regained control of his own senses as he pushed her away after one whole minute of kissing. "Damn it Akame, stop it!" he exclaimed, wiping his lips as he looked at her.

Tatsumi's eyes widened in alarm when he saw Akame pouting and had tears in her puppy-dog eyes. "W-Why don't you… _-hic-_ want to kiss me?"

"Because you're drunk and you're not yourself right now, okay?" he replied, staring directly into her eyes while trying to remain impassive like how Akame does all the time.

"N-No, that's not true! Nothing's wrong with me~" Without warning, she slammed her lips back towards his once again in another kiss, and Tatsumi quickly tried to pry her off and break off their lip contact. Unfortunately for him, she had already wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper.

" _I'm sorry, Akame! You're not yourself right now!"_ he thought to himself, raising his hand up high before he gave a swift chop to the back of Akame's neck, causing her eyes to widen for a brief moment before falling unconscious on top of him.

Tatsumi sat up and gently pushed Akame away from him, before sighing in relief. "Damn, what the hell was going on with her?" he said, putting his hand on his forehead before he remembered just what happened between the two of them before he knocked her out.

The two of them kissed.

 _Kissed._

When two people like each other, they kiss, right?

" _No, no, no, no, no! No, she's not herself right now! She didn't mean it!"_ he told himself, shaking his head as he noticed that Akame was leaning unconscious on his shoulder. " _Nope, there's no chance! That kiss happened because she was drunk, nothing more than that! She doesn't feel anything for me!"_ he continued to remind himself, carrying Akame up as he continued on his way back to the hideout.

He stretched his limbs out for a bit, before grabbing _**Murasame**_ off the ground and went off. Tatsumi turned to the side to see Akame's head lying on his shoulder while her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck; his mind drifted off to their moment of intimacy earlier again, before he shook it off one more time and focused on getting back to the hideout.

Still, he couldn't forget the sensation of her lips on his, and he couldn't stop himself from licking his own lips to get one last taste of Akame, finding himself to like the feeling.

" _Stupid hormones…"_

* * *

 **(Several Hours Later; Night Raid's Hidden Base)**

"There we go…"

Tatsumi laid Akame down on her bed, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he looked down at her sleeping figure. He had a very long day to start and he was so tired as a result, the mission they were assigned to do earlier as well as Akame's _drunken_ situation being the end of it.

As soon as he got back to the hideout, it was already late at night and Leone, Lubbock, and Najenda were the only ones still awake at that moment and he was almost got a beating from the Boss for being so late in returning had it not been for Akame flipping her off while she was still asleep. This sparked the three Night Raid assassins to start questioning him about what happened to Akame and why was she acting all drowsy and clingy towards him.

He told them the truth and not surprisingly, he didn't like the outcome of it.

Leone laughed uncontrollably and teased him non-stop about it, Lubbock angrily demanded answers from him and shook him back and forth while ranting about his luck with girls, while Najenda simply smirked and quietly tried to find out what caused Akame to get drunk and advised Tatsumi to never go over the time limit given next time. While all of this was happening, the red-eyed girl herself was resting on a couch, still deep in her sleep.

" _I still… can't believe she kissed me…"_ he thought to himself, remembering what happened between the two of them hours ago. " _Why though? Is it because she… no, never mind… I'll figure this out in the morning…"_ he turned around and was about to head out of the room when he felt something grasp his hand.

Turning around quickly, he then saw Akame holding his hand with her own while looking up at him with the cute puppy-dog eyes that she had used on him earlier.

"Please… d-don't _-hic-_ leave… stay… w-with me… _-hic-_ " she softly muttered, tightening her grip on his hand as she tried to pull him closer to her. When Tatsumi looked hesitant to give her what she wanted, Akame hung her head and looked down on the floor. "I… don't want to be… alone…" she continued in a sad tone.

He didn't want to see the red-eyed girl being sad like this, but he also didn't want to be around her while she was drunk and out of herself. Tatsumi was conflicted, but he knew that he had to make a choice, otherwise Akame might go out of control again and force him to be with her. If he did go on the same bed with her, not only would it be awkward between them, and but it could also cause them problems.

But…

He _couldn't_.

He couldn't possibly say no to her right now, not when she was looking like _that_. He wanted to say no and rush out of there to go to sleep, but he couldn't do it.

Biting his lip, he sighed in defeat as a slight blush covered his cheeks. "Fine, but… only for tonight…" he said and Akame's face immediately brightened up as she scooted to the side, giving Tatsumi space to slide into the bed, underneath the blanket. " _Goddamn, this is so embarrassing but… beats getting tackled to the ground getting —"_ he was then cut off from his thoughts when Akame suddenly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for… being by my side…" she said with a genuine smile on her face while Tatsumi turned his head towards her, blushing madly. "Good night, Tatsumi~" she yawned cutely, wrapping one arm around his stomach as she pulled him close to her.

" _Well… at least, she's not raping me or anything…"_ he thought, focusing his gaze on the red-eyed girl as she slept. " _Anyway, I'm starting to think that she has some sort of control over her actions… I mean, she wouldn't ask me to sleep here with her if she was still sleeping… right? But if that's the case then… why did she kiss me multiple times today?"_

Remembering the events ever since the end of their mission, Akame kissed him a total of 3 times, whether it was on the lips or on the cheek. Tatsumi blushed as she shook his head to prevent any other dirty image come across his mind. " _Does she even know what a kiss means? And when or who to give it to?"_ he thought in confusion.

"Eh, forget it. I'll figure this out in the morning…" Taking one last look at her sleeping face, Tatsumi couldn't stop himself and quickly leaned closer to kiss the top of her head softly, before he closed his eyes to head off to his dreams. "Good night, Akame…"

* * *

 **(The Next Morning; Night Raid's Hidden Base)**

"Akame? Akame? The Boss told me to check up on you for some reason…" Mine called out as she opened the door towards Akame's room. "Sorry for just barging in, but I really want to know what the hell is going on… so are you —" she stopped herself in her own words when she noticed that it wasn't only Akame underneath the covers.

"Hmmm, wha —" Tatsumi stirred awake in the bed, facing the door as he opened his eyes slowly. However, he was immediately woken up when he saw Mine's raging aura starting to build up as she glared ferociously at him. "M-MINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he exclaimed, sitting up from the bed and raising his arms up in defeat.

"The better question is…" Mine hung her head low as she rushed towards Tatsumi before giving a swift punch to his cheek, knocking him off the mattress. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?! THIS IS AKAME'S ROOM, YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU TO HER?!" she demanded, a tick mark appearing on her head as she yelled through shark teeth.

He shook his head furiously as he tried his best to reason out with her. "Nothing, I was just sleeping with her! Oh wait, I wasn't! Uh… t-that didn't come right…" his attention was caught by a cocking sound as he noticed the pink-haired sniper, aiming _**Pumpkin**_ towards him.

"You pervert… prepare to die!" she seethed through her teeth.

"I did nothing, now leave me be!" he continued to plead, rushing out of the room to get away from Mine, but the pinkette had her sights on him, starting a wild goose chase all over the hideout early in the morning.

Back in Akame's room, the red-eyed assassin laid in bed, facing away from the door as her blush deepened. She was already awake, and she had remembered everything that happened yesterday, including everything that happened between her and Tatsumi. The effects of the alcohol were gone now, and a possible hangover could take over any second, but that wasn't the important thing right now.

She remembered how she kissed him, and how she asked him to sleep together with her on her own bed. Thinking about all of those made her think deeply and realize just what exactly did her teammate mean to her as of this moment.

Akame had feelings for him; she didn't know when it first sparked but she was sure of what she felt, despite not being that open with her own emotions all the time. Besides, she would have never kissed him if she didn't feel _something_ for him, even if she was drunk. She had never felt this way towards someone before, especially to someone who's supposed to be her comrade in assassin work. There was nothing to hide, since Tatsumi might be having suspicions about it, but that wasn't important right now. She could confess some other time, but…

"GET BACK HERE AND YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU FILTHY PERVERT!"

"I told you, I did nothing to Akame! Please stop!"

Maybe a time when Mine isn't chasing him down and trying to kill him.

" _Tatsumi…"_ she smiled at the thought of him, before getting up from bed to head to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like the events that transpired! I tried my best not to make Akame too OOC, but what the hell? All characters are OOC when drunk XD**_

 _ **Requirements for next chapter: At least 10 reviews. NOT KIDDING.**_

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a goddamn review. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

 _ **If you want to catch up with me and your other favorite writers, join our Discord server**_ :

[discord . gg / uDxVym8]

 _ **To those who want to join our Akame ga kill server…**_

[discord. gg / VX6sVkq]

 _ **Goodbye... and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


End file.
